


Travel

by bookwars



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm Sorry, Steve Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man walks into a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel

It had been pouring through out most of the night. A man with a sliver urn container  pulled up to Glasses bar. Glasses was the type of bar that people went to drown their sorrows until final call. Due to the rain however, tonight had been the exception with the place clearing out a little earlier than most nights . Though the man in the car didn't know this. He just needed a glass of water and a place to ponder with his thoughts for a little bit. To those who didn't know him, he looked like any other old man. But then they would notice his eyes. They were a mixture of pain and life. He didn't feel the rain that came down around him as he walked toward the bar.

He walked into the bar. The stench of alcohol and sweat filled his nose. There was one other person in the bar; a young woman with red hair that came down to her shoulders, washing what seemed like the last glass for the night. A young man suddenly came around the corner, from what seemed like the backroom.

" _I'm going to lock up around back Nat_ " the young man said, before turning around and heading back again.

" _Ok, thanks Clint. I'm almost finished here_ " Nat said, before noticing the older gentleman. If he had been younger , Nat probably would've kicked him out. But, the man looked like he needed a drink.

" _What can I get for you?_ " she asked.

" _I see you guys are closing up . I can come-_ "

" _No, its ok. There's time to serve one more customer_ "

" _Thank you"_

_"Your welcome; What can I get you?"_

_"A glass of water would be good please"_

_"Coming right up"_ As she was filling his glass, the man sat on the bar stool , leaning heavily on the rail that was there.

 

" _If you don't mind me asking, what's your name and  what are you doing out this way at this time of night._ "

" _It's ok; My name is Steve and I am fulling my husbands last request to have his ashes thrown into Crown's cove_ " she said, placing the glass of water in front of him

" _Nice to meet you Steve. I am sorry about your wife"_

_"Thank you on both parts"_

_"Can I ask you about him if that's ok?"_

_"Sure. how much do want to know about her?"_

_"How did you know that you were in love with her"_

_"You want to know if you're in love with someone because, you have never felt this way before"_

_"How did you?"_

_"I was the same way with James"_

_"That was your husbands name?"_

_"Yes, though most of the time I called him Bucky"_

Just then, Clint came back from locking the back doors. 

" _Oh, I guess we have one more patron for the night_ " he said with a genuine smile. 

Natasha knew that Clint didn't like the rain, so he probably would've stayed until the storm passed away. Steve reintroduced himself to him and started his story. He talked how he and his Bucky met in kindergarten. He couldn't pronounce James so, he called him Bucky instead. They were inseparable and best friends all the way through to high school. Steve realsied one day that he was in love with Bucky after just a regular night of watching movies. Before he could his admit his feelings for Bucky, Bucky started dating this guy named Hershel.

Hershel was a good boyfriend in public but, behind close doors, he would hit Bucky. Nobody for the longest time knew this was going on. If Bucky's parents and Steve hadn't shown up early one day to pick him up for dinner on the last occasion that Hershel hit Bucky, then years of happiness would have been gone instance. Bucky did break up with Hershel after the last time. (Steve didn't mention to either of them that the abuse that Hershel had afflicted on her lasted for years, even thought they had only had dated a year).

Steve did tell them however about the good work and charity Bucky did, to help people who went through what he  had gone through, how he admit his feelings for Bucky during the summer before their junior year,how Bucky gave him his answer by pulling him into a bone crushing kiss, and how they were lucky enough to go to the same college together.After they finished college, they moved in together. It was Steve who proposed, in Crown's cove during a rain storm. They were also married there, and would take their children there for day trips. They were married for fifty years.

The cancer caught them both by surprise and took his Bucky less than two months after the diagnoses. When he finished his story, both bartenders had tears in there eyes.

" _Thank you for listening to an old man's story and the drink. How much do I owe you?_ "

" _None_ "

" _You sure_?"

" _Yes_ "

" _Ok. Then consider this payment for listening to an old man's story_ "

He then gave them both a twenty dollar bill, which they both tried to give back to him but, he refused. He then asked Nat if she got her answer; much to the confusion of Clint , she said she had.It was still raining when Steve walked out of the bar; when he looked back, he saw saw Nat was kissing Clint.  A little later, Steve said his final goodbye to his best friend, only lover, and his Bucky, as he fulfilled his final request.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
